


run away with me

by bloodyinspiredglader



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I think????, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Out of Character, Running Away, idk - Freeform, mickey is mostly ooc, most likely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyinspiredglader/pseuds/bloodyinspiredglader
Summary: set after 7x10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning: very shitty writing ahead, proceed with caution

If Ian was being completely honest, he had no fucking idea what he was doing running off with his ex boyfriend. To Mexico, of all places. "Scared, Gallagher? Wanna turn back? As long as we're not over the Mexican border, we can always go back. If you get homesick." Mickey teased lightly, glancing over at Ian.

"Shut up and drive." Ian muttered, rolling his eyes. Mickey was definitely back. Ian had been pushing the thoughts of him away. Every time he'd crossed the redhead's mind, he'd push them away. He refused to think about him. He couldn't. Especially not after he got his life together and started taking his meds. Ever since then, he hasn't had any extreme highs or low lows. Everything had been stable. Thankfully, he'd had the foresight that he might run out of his medicine and go into another one of those manic weeks. Of course, that meant he had to order a lot of prescriptions, which raised questions, but he was able to deflect them, thankfully. His phone rang and he answered it, not expecting to hear Fiona's voice. 

"What the hell, Ian? I told you to stay away from Mickey. He's trouble, and you know it." She practically shouted. Ian winced and pulled the phone away from his ear to wait for her to finish before putting it back. 

"I don't care."

"Ian... fine. If this Thelma and Louise lifestyle with Mickey is what you want, then... okay. Fine. Whatever. Did you bring meds?"

"Yeah, of course I did. Don't worry about us." without giving his sister a chance to say anything else, he hung up.

"Who the hell was that?" Mickey questioned, a hint of jealousy tinging his voice. Of course. He'd think it was Trevor. Ian's current boyfriend was probably worried about him, but not enough to call him, apparently.

"Fiona. Jeez, Mick. Calm down. I hardly think Trevor is worried enough to call me. Besides, Fiona will eventually fill him in. Not to worry." Ian said, stowing his phone carefully away. "Besides. This technically means I indirectly broke up with him."

"But you didn't directly fuckin' say it, did you?" Mickey asked, quite bluntly.

"Relax, alright. It's just us. Okay. No one else. Like it was before." Ian murmured. Saying that just brought back all those deleted memories, memories he'd thought he'd forgotten. He's glad he hasn't forgotten them, however, as they helped shape both his and Mickey's personalities. But now that he and Mickey were alone, and were going to be alone for a long time, the memories were going to come flooding back, and that dam that he had built inside his mind would explode.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm making this a chaptered thing because i can

Being on the road with Mickey was a lot easier than Ian had originally expected. They drove, fucked, done everything a couple on vacation would have done. Mickey was uncharacteristically gentle with Ian. Perhaps it's the whole bipolar issue. Or he's scared to lose him again. 

"Pass me a can of beer. Got to take my meds." Ian said, taking the can as Mickey passed it. 

"I don't have to shove them down your throat anymore?"

"Shut up. The only thing that's going down my throat is your dick, Mick." Ian popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed them with a bit of beer.

"Fuck you, Gallagher. Fuck you." Mickey flipped Ian off and took the beer from his hands. He took a sip and set it down before closing his eyes once again. "Now let me sleep some more." 

"You just slept for twelve hours." Ian rolled his eyes, eventually coming to curl himself around Mickey and burying his face in his back. He couldn't help it. Those words he'd said to Carl. 'I like how he smells.' Mickey always smelt like home to him. If home smelt like cigarettes and alcohol, then so be it. The smell was just so distinctively Mickey that it brought back all of the memories of those late nights, spent just wrapped up in each other. Not fucking, just spending time together. "I love you."

"Love you too, dumbass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short but 7x11 took away my happiness so this is what you get i guess 
> 
>  
> 
> talk to me on tumblr @voidgallavich


End file.
